Volver a vivir
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Para mi amiga secreta navideña, del foro Cazadores de Sombras, Ashanty Morgenstern. Ella me había pedido lo siguiente: "¡MALEC! Magnus y Alec en un Universo Alterno, quisiera una pequeña diferencia de edad entre ellos.


_**Volver a vivir**_

* * *

><p><em>Para mi amiga secreta navideña, del foro Cazadores de Sombras, <em>_Ashanty Morgenstern__. Ella me había pedido lo siguiente: "__¡MALEC! Magnus y Alec en un Universo Alterno, quisiera una pequeña diferencia de edad entre ellos. No importa mucho la situación o temática, eso lo dejo a imaginación de mi Amigo Secreto". En cuanto al tema de la diferencia de edad, lo he obviado, ya que es evidente que la hay. Pero sí que es un ligero AU, y desde luego, es Malec. Ashanty, espero que te guste._

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son mérito de Cassandra Clare._

* * *

><p>Magnus desconocía la fecha de su nacimiento, aunque pensaba que debió de ser en otoño. Se sentía una criatura otoñal, en el ocaso de su tiempo, siempre joven, siempre viejo.<p>

No siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en que pensó que lo suyo fue cosa de la primavera, un momento para reinventarse y renacer, para crear algo nuevo y hermoso. Por aquel entonces se sentía con ánimos como para celebrar su cumpleaños una vez al mes, aunque nunca tuvo ni idea del día en que había nacido, hacía demasiado de eso; más tarde elegiría uno al azar, por el tema de las fiestas. Solía juntarse con un grupito de hadas, inmortales como él, eternas y bastante dicharacheras, pero aquella idea de eternidad, todavía joven y sin ambages, no lo hacía sentir tan paralizado. Las drogas de hada ayudaban con todo ese optimismo, podían tenerte bailando un siglo entero, aunque lo más significativo era que mundo no tenía pinta de estar marchitándose. El universo era infinito y él disfrutaba teniendo el lujo de sentirse así, con un hambre voraz por la vida, con unas inmensas ganas de comerse el mundo e ir derrochando su magia por doquier.

Cuando vivió en Londres se sintió un hombre de invierno, de niebla y bruma invernal, pero era bueno estar buscando siempre rayos de luz, igual que si fuera un lagarto. Lo hacía sentirse vivo. Allí hubo gente que lo convenció de que vivir siempre merecería la pena, a pesar del tiempo asqueroso y toda esa lluvia. Londres siempre fue un sinónimo de libertad, una ciudad de vanguardia e ideas y gente con la que Magnus disfrutaba codeándose. Un brote verde abriéndose camino entre la nieve, la eterna promesa de un futuro mejor y la tranquila sensación de tener toda la vida por delante.

El verano comenzó en Nueva York, a principios de siglo. La ciudad era una noche eterna, de gente yendo y viniendo en un trajín incesante, fiestas en hoteles de lujo, luces por todas partes, bares clandestinos durante los años de la Prohibición; todo mezclado en un colorido festín pomposo de personal elegante y arquitectura art deco. El mundo todavía resultaba deslumbrante para él, seguía teniendo la misma hambre de vida, y se encontraba en Nueva York; no una ciudad, sino la ciudad. Una ciudad de alquimistas y soñadores y gente que procedía de todas partes y algarabía sin fin.

Aunque aquel verano neoyorkino comenzó a hacérsele largo, aletargado, poco trabajoso. No creía que tuviese responsabilidades con nadie, no se sentía atado a nadie aunque se enamoró (se enamoró de verdad, como nunca lo había hecho y como, creyó en aquel momento, jamás lo volvería a hacer). Pero el amor llegó a su fin, como siempre lo hace, y comenzó a ver el mundo con los ojos entrecerrados, intuyendo una gran tormenta, tempestad por todas partes. Sin embargo allí, por el momento, no había lluvia que llegase a mojarle.

Estuvo bien hasta que comenzaron los sueños, y vio todo embadurnado de sangre. Vio el paisaje detenido en el tiempo; vio el mundo morirse, desintegrarse. No hubo manera de mantenerse ajeno a aquello y él también comenzó a desgastarse. Las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en años, los años debieron de ser como décadas que nunca terminaban de pasar.

Magnus estaba asustado. Sabía que estaba asistiendo al ocaso del mundo, y lo que era mucho más terrible, a su propio final. No habría un funeral para que le organizaran sus amigos, ya que él no podría morir a su manera, como el común de los mortales y por eso prefería no tener amigos. Él se volvería un fósil mientras el mundo seguía viviendo y muriendo y él nunca volvería a sentir nada más. Ni amor, ni deseo, ni miedo por aquellos a los que quieres, debido a que notaba en lo profundo de su corazón la lenta agonía de estar perdiendo la capacidad de querer. Cada día amanecía más y más negro.

Fueron unas décadas difíciles. El invierno del mundo, las guerras asolando la vieja Europa mientras él trataba de ignorar al resto de la humanidad. Él no era humano, ¿por qué iba a preocuparse perpetuamente por ellos? Se montó una tiendecita de flores en la Sexta Avenida de Nueva York y pasó unos años interpretando el papel de inmigrante aficionado a las rosas y los gladiolos. Luego, a mitad de la década de los cincuenta, se unió a una banda callejera en el Bronx; no a una de las que usaban navajas, ya que él lo único que empuñaba era un viejo banjo. Nunca llegó a aprenderlo a tocar, pero le daba algo que hacer con las manos, además de la magia. Se encontraba firmemente decidido a olvidarse de la magia.

En los sesenta, no entiende como llegó a pasar eso, trabajó como espía, para la CIA, a lo James Bond. Pensó que ese trabajo podría traer consigo una muerte rápida e indolora, y puede que alguien se ofreciera a organizarle un bonito funeral de estado. Nadie lo iría a llorar, pero tendría una lápida blanca en uno de esos cementerios de lápidas blancas, con su nombre y un epitafio en el que pusiera algo como "caído sirviendo a la Patria". Aunque lo cierto es que él se estaba olvidando de si alguna vez había sentido algo semejante a tener patria. Magnus siempre fue un subterráneo del mundo, moviéndose a todas partes, sin hogar.

Puede que fuera en los setenta cuando se compró el loft, un ático amplio y versátil en los suburbios de Brooklyn. Decidió entonces volver a asomarse al mundo de la mágico, retomar su amistad con subterráneos y otros entes. Incluso volvió a animarse con las fiestas, aunque nada era como antes.

Conoció a Alec, décadas más tarde, en el estadio de los Knicks, mientras vendía chocolatinas.

Prendado de sus ojos azules, tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que se trataba de un cazador de sombras. Ese día Alec iba vestido con un suéter gris que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, brillando igual que dos focos a la luz de los fluorescentes del estadio. Lo acompañaba un muchacho rubio, más o menos de su misma edad e indudablemente atractivo, de ojos del color del ámbar, pómulos altos y afilados y mirada severa. Los dos eran muy guapos, pero toda su atención recayó sobre el moreno. Fue, sin duda, su consabida debilidad por la combinación: cabello del negro de la noche y ojos llenos de profunda luz azulada; luz tan azul como su magia… Contra eso ¿qué podía hacer él?

Aquel era un trabajo que hacía debido a que había tomado la decisión de probarlo todo en esa indolente ciudad de Nueva York, y tras ser bróker de bolsa, pianista de orquesta y pintor en Central Park, pensó que el apartado de la venta ambulante era preferible hacerlo sobre cubierto.

Descubrió al chico rubio mirándolo. Tenía la belleza fiera de un león. Magnus supuso que estaría pensando en el chocolate. El chocolate siempre amansa a las fieras. ¿O era la música?

—¿Una chocolatina, rubito? —le preguntó acercándose a él. El muchacho, quien después supo se llamaba Jace, esbozó una pecaminosa sonrisa para asentir, aunque su amigo, Alec, todavía no se había molestado en mirarlo.

Cuando el rubio preguntó el preció a abonar, Magnus decidió que nada perdía si se entretenía jugando un rato.

—La primera para ti es gratis —dijo con una voz suave y melosa—, y otra para ojos serios y mirada fugaz —añadió ofreciéndole otro dulce a Alec, su Alec, todavía sin saber su nombre, aunque muy dispuesto a averiguarlo.

—Él no te ha mirado —señaló Jace, que desde el principio apuntó maneras de sabelotodo. Eso solía pasarles a los chicos así de guapos, el pensar que siempre llevaban razón. Pero Magnus era mucho más viejo y había jugado muchas veces el juego de la seducción.

—Oh, claro que no lo ha hecho aún, pero estoy bastante seguro de que lo hará ahora mismo, —repuso el brujo con condescendencia; y en efecto, él lo hizo, Alexander le miró. Alec perdió de vista a los Knicks durante un breve instante para mirarlo a los ojos y alargar la mano hacia el chocolate que él le regalaba. Al rozarle con la puntas de los dedos la piel de la palma, saltaron unas pequeñas chispas azules a su alrededor.

En la memoria de Magnus el momento fue sublime y allí mismo surgió el amor. Si preguntásemos a Alec diría que no fue para tanto, pero el brujo aseguró que con esas chispas, él, desde luego, no tuvo nada que ver, ni tampoco intervino en la sensación generalizada de que el tiempo se detuviera, e incluso los Knicks dejaran de jugar.

Por supuesto, Magnus perdió el empleo esa misma noche. No se pueden ir regalando chocolatinas que no son tuyas sin ton ni son, y la empresa para la que estaba empleado no permitía la mezcla de trabajo y tonteo con chicos de ojos azules. Tampoco lo hubiera permitido con chicos de ojos verdes o ambarinos, le hicieron saber, al exponer Magnus sus razones.

Esa fue la primera vez que Magnus vio a Alec, y si bien no cruzaron palabras, intercambió esa mirada eléctrica con él. Sí que parlamentó, por el contrario y además largo y tendido con su rubio amigo, Jace, quien le aclaró el tema de sus nombres. Al principio Magnus pensó que Alec y Jace posiblemente fueran pareja. La complicidad entre ellos estaba allí, en la forma en que se hablaban y se sonreían; se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la corriente eléctrica que habían generado sus miradas al encontrarse, era evidente que Alec bebía los vientos por Jace.

Pero no se dio por vencido y desplegó toda su magia para volverlo a ver. Un hechizo de localización a través de una hebra del jersey de Jace, y vualá. El local se llamaba La Luna del Cazador, y era un antro regentado por licántropos desde los años cuarenta, al que Magnus había frecuentado algunas veces, muchas décadas atrás.

Rubio y moreno estaban allí, y Magnus no pudo negar que juntos formaban un bonito conjunto, una mezcla exótica de rasgos y formas. Pero para su consternación inicial, no estaban solos. Les acompañaban dos chicas, tan diferentes como la noche y el día, igual que eran ellos. Por suerte, Magnus no tardó en darse cuenta de que una de las chicas era la hermana de Alec (el parecido no era excesivo, pero para el brujo resultó evidente, aunque ella tuviera esa mirada de leona, tan parecida a la de Jace). Por su parte, la otra chica, menudita y pelirroja, no paraba de intercambiar carantoñas con ricitos de oro, alias Jace.

Magnus optó por llevar a cabo un acercamiento ponderado al grupito, tras beberse una infusión de elixir de hada, para subirse el ánimo.

—Curioso volver a encontrarnos precisamente aquí —dijo cuando estaba junto a su mesa.

Jace se dignó a desplazar la mirada de la persona de Clary (oh, sí, Magnus reconocía a Clary, pero aquello es otra historia muy larga de contar), para posarla en él, maliciosa y juguetona, con cierta sabiduría en los ojos, como si ya hubiera descubierto todos sus motivos ocultos.

—¿Hoy te han dado el día libre, brujo? —preguntó, no sin cierta inquina, Jace.

—Sufrí un despido —aclaró Magnus a la gente en general—, por tratar de intimar con un cliente. Al menos mi jefe lo vio así.

—Espero que ese cliente no fuera yo —comentó el rubito con cierta guasa—. Aunque si me lo preguntas, tampoco me extrañaría; las colas del paro están atestadas de personas distraídas de sus quehaceres laborales por mis encantos.

Todos los demás lo miraban con claro desconcierto en la expresión. El bomboncito de Clary Fray, quien no había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio, lo escrutaba además con una curiosidad sin disimulo, mientras Alec tenía sus azules ojos muy abiertos, brillándole a la luz de las velas igual que lo hicieron una semanas atrás en el estadio de los Knicks, con algo en ellos que estaba a medio camino entre la sorpresa, la perplejidad y un claro caso de ojos de persona encantada de volver a verte. Eso último fue lo que dio a Magnus el aplomo necesario para dirigirse a él.

—Lo cierto es que mi presencia se debe a que me gustaría hablar con Alec —dijo Magnus, absteniéndose de referirse al muchacho como ojitos tiernos, que era como lo llamaba en la intimidad, cuando estaba en su apartamento, explicando su raro encaprichamiento a su mascota, Presidente Miau.

—¿Conmigo? —Preguntó Alec alarmado— ¿Conmigo para qué?

El chico estaba especialmente atractivo esa noche, con una deshilachada camiseta de manga larga azul claro, a juego con sus preciosos ojos, y unos vaqueros tan pordioseros y desgastados que sólo era posible que le sentaran bien a él. No es que el look mendigo fuera su preferido, y Magnus fantaseó durante unos segundos con lo guapo que estaría Alexander con un buen Armani, pero no era momento para ponerse a hablar de ropa. Ya habría tiempo para ir de tiendas.

—Un asunto de suma importancia, desde luego —repuso el brujo.

Alec recibió un codazo por ambos flancos, por parte del rubito y de la chica que tanto se parecía a él, alentando a que hiciera caso a su propuesta; y después de mascullar algo que sonó claramente a "_se trata de un brujo, ¿qué puede ese querer de mí?_", accedió a incorporarse y encaminarse hacia la barra junto a él.

La mirada recelosa de Alec no frenó a Magnus en su empeño de conseguir una cita, un encuentro o al menos una promesa de volverse a ver con ese Apolo de ojos azul zafiro. Al principio, cuando recordaba al muchacho mientras estaba tumbado en su diván, contándole sus penas a su diminuto minino, quiso convencerse a sí mismo —además de convencer al gato— de que no se trataba más que de un capricho. Pero al ser consciente de que era incapaz de parar de pensar en él, y después de todo lo vivido y de los oscuro que se había vuelto el mundo en las últimas décadas, comprendió que no se trataba sólo de eso, comprendió que había algo más, supo que necesitaba saber qué había debajo de aquella bonita envoltura de chico serio, descuidado y algo triste, y no sólo en sentido literal.

—Pues aquí me tienes —dijo Alec apoyando un codo sobre la barra—. Ya me dirás.

—Ya te digo, ya te digo —replicó Magnus admirando su bonita presencia—. No tengas prisa Alexander, te aseguro que disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo, tú y yo, y por mi parte no me importaría pasarlo mirándote a los ojos.

—De todo el tiempo del mundo dispondrás tú —masculló Alec, claramente nervioso en esa primera… llamémosle, aunque ni se lo pareciera, cita.

—Veo que lo captas todo al vuelo, Alexander Lightwood. Pero lo primero, mis disculpas por interrumpirte la merienda —dijo Magnus—, es evidente que disfrutabas de un encuentro fascinante con tus amigos, cazador de sombras. Se te notaba la cara de absoluta diversión.

A Alec se le abrieron todavía más los ojos de la impresión, era una delicia cuando eso sucedía.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que somos? ¿Y cómo sabes quién soy yo? —le preguntó—. Y ni se te ocurra salirme con sarcasmos, brujo, para eso ya voy servido con mi amigo Jace.

—El sarcasmo agudiza el ingenio y es excelente para la salud, pero dame un poco de crédito, querido. Tengo muchos años a mis espaldas y no me creo que todos os hayáis tatuado ojos idénticos en las manos por mera diversión, ¿o acaso me equivoco y formáis parte de algún raro grupo místico o musical? ¿Se han puesto de moda las runas últimamente entre la juventud de Manhattan?

—Pues claro que no —respondió Alec bastante airado, a lo cual Magnus sonrió.

El brujo no tenía idea de que su sonrisa pudiera resultar contagiosa, pero al chico más joven comenzaron a curvársele ligeramente las comisuras de la boca mientras lo miraba, y tras un rato de cómodo silencio entre ellos, le devolvió la sonrisa. Aunque esta tardó poco en traducirse de nuevo en cara seria, pero a Magnus no le importó. No le importó en absoluto. Alec le había sonreído y de repente, como por arte de magia, el mundo comenzó a convertirse en algo mucho menos sombrío para él. Estaba claro que no era un simple capricho. Era algo más. Algo mejor, mucho mejor. Alec era una estrella fugaz en un cielo apagado durante décadas, una nueva razón para vivir, para existir, para retomar su fe en el mundo. Se notaba tan embobado con él en frente, que era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa tonta que se le había instalado en la boca. Alec intentaba mantener un gesto serio, ser el duro y cortante cazador de sombras que debería de ser, pero se le daba fatal la tarea, pues tampoco había dejado de sonreír, no con la boca, pero sí con los ojos, y aquello era una verdadera maravilla. Alec… pensó que podría mirarlo para el resto de la eternidad y no aburrirse. Alexander, Alex, Alec. Su nombre le sonaba a igual que la música mágica de las hadas. Alex…

—Los cazadores de sombras no nos mezclamos con brujos —le hizo saber él, cortante, dando al traste con los románticos pensamientos del brujo.

Aunque tampoco le pilló por sorpresa. Sospechaba que el muchacho se intentaría resistir

—Ni los brujos con cazadores de sombras —repuso Magnus— pero estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Una excepción sólo, exclusiva y únicamente por y para ti.

Eso cerró la boca al chico por un buen rato. Y aunque él no le dijo que sí a la cita aquella primera vez, tampoco se negó ( pero ya se sabe que quien calla otorga) y mientras Magnus le hablaba de posibles lugares en los que podrían encontrarse para estar a solas la próxima vez (un club nocturno en Tribeca, un banco junto a un puente en Central Park, la azotea de su propio edificio, su ciudad preferida de Europa, la mismísima Torre Eiffel…) él se dedicaba a mover nerviosamente los ojos, precavido de que alguien les observara estando juntos —probablemente Jace—. Por eso Magnus se prometió a sí mismo hacer que Alec se olvidase de sus pretensiones románticas con el rubito, hacer que se olvidara de todas las personas del mundo excepto de él; se prometió un romance al rojo vivo con su cazador de sombras recién descubierto, se prometió aventura y viajes, y riesgo y amor. Se prometió, por sencillo que parezca, volver a vivir.

* * *

><p><em>¿Tomatazos? ¿Abucheos? ¿Reviews?<em>


End file.
